The present invention concerns a drawer stabilizing arrangement, which can be assembled from a plurality of components, including a runner system for controlling the translational movement of the drawer and support means to support the drawer during its in and out movement.
The relative in and out movement of a conventional drawer is generally guided or controlled by guiding means or in other words, drawer guides. Such lateral guides may limit the degree of skew or tilt, due to heavy load or sideward pulling forces of the drawer components. However, such lateral guidance surfaces must provide some clearance in order to provide free movement, and accordingly some looseness may be perceived in the opening and closing of the drawer.
Lateral drawer stabilizers out in the market provide adequate vertical stability of the drawer only if the drawer is relatively heavy, or in a situation where the drawer is crammed with heavy loads.
According to the known state-of-the-art the components for this type of stabilizing arrangement represents a considerable outlay in terms of manufacturing costs and is particularly intended to receive heavy loads.
However, for unloaded light-weight structures, the looseness both laterally and vertically may produce sloppiness in moving the drawer in and out of the supporting furniture member or the like. In addition, the sloppiness will become apparent in large size drawers accommodating heavy loads.